


Sparks

by GodOfGlitter



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, high school student will and his very loving nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Will knows this little game, knows it- and him- inside out.*Nico visits Will at his high school. Lots of kissing against a wall happens. Also, love.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the most exact summary of the fic I could come up with. Please leave a kudos if you like it, and positive comments are always appreciated!
> 
> -love,  
> N

The courtyard is noisy, filled with the excited chatter of a hundred kids finally released from the drudgery of academics into the infinite possibility of the evening. Little clumps of unremarkable students gather on the grass like black and white flowers, catching up on the day’s events and making plans for later. The whole scene is romantic, straight out of a movie- the warm evening sunlight, the blooming flowers, the broody teenager against the school wall- all that’s left is the main character and some bad peppy song.

Speaking of the main character-

Almost in slow motion, the school doors open, and _he_ walks out, gesticulating excitedly as he talks to someone next to him. Absently, he runs a hand through the gravity-defying bright golden curls that give him an otherworldly, unattainable aura- and then he grins, his face splitting into beaming sunshine so _bright_ his partner in conversation seems dazed, momentarily. The boy leaning against the wall straightens up a little, but not enough to be seen- he doesn’t mind waiting a bit if he gets to see _this_ view.

With a quick wave, _he_ parts from his- friend? classmate? who cares- and starts making his way down the courtyard. The white of his school shirt- exposed, now that he has his blazer off and his tie loosened- is all the more noticeable against the brick red school building and the fading sunlight, and just like all the times they’ve done this before, the boy leaning against the wall does nothing but stare.

Will knows this little game, knows it- and him- inside out. Two years is a long time to learn, and so he puts on a show he knows only one person is watching. Grinning, he ducks his head in an attempt to look shy that really just falls far, far into the territory of smug, before bringing his blazer down from over his shoulder, making sure Nico can see the slow roll of his well-muscled arms that stretch the white cotton of his shirt _just right._ With a practiced flair that would be unnoticeable to everyone but him, Will drapes his blazer- black, perfectly cut, the material for wet dreams- over his arm, using his free hand to run through his golden locks once more.

Finally, near the end of the courtyard, Will looks up, and _oh, his eyes._ Dramatic as it sounds, everything else fades away entirely- the scores of children, the noise of people rushing home, the fading day- until Nico’s world is nothing but electric blue. With a sigh that is really more an expression of desire than despondency, he lets the shadows go, exposing himself- and, ultimately, accepting defeat (he’s never been happier to lose).

It takes all his willpower and then some to not go running to Will and stay glued to the wall. He might’ve lost, but he can make this game last a little longer, dangle Will’s victory before him for a while before he hands it to him on a platter like the sucker he is. All the while, Nico keeps his eyes locked on Will’s playful blue ones, drowning in them so rapidly he forgets his own name.

And then it’s over, their little game. Will reaches close enough, and like magnets they gravitate towards each other, colliding with enough force to move planets. He pushes him against the wall, cupping his cheek smoothly and slotting their lips together with a sigh that feels like home. Nico’s eyes slip shut involuntarily, and his lips move in sync with Will’s _,_ fuelling the delicious heat that’s beginning to pool in his veins. Slowly, he runs his hands over Will’s arms like he’s wanted to do since this all started, before moving them to his incredibly soft golden hair and pulling him closer, _closer,_ even though there isn’t enough space between them to fit a piece of paper.

Almost in retaliation, Will deepens the kiss, pushing him aggressively against the wall in a way that makes the blood in his body _sing._ He has no qualms about expressing his appreciation, and the returning sighs and half moans he gets are enough to drive him _wild_ and make him forget the big brick building and all the rules it represents.

Will pulls away first, leaning his forehead against Nico’s and touching his reddened lips with reverent fingers. He’s breathing heavily, and through his half-lidded eyes and harsh pants he can see the smile beginning to grow on Will’s lips- or had it been there all this time? Will’s entire body seems to be speaking at once, a random chaos of words spilling out from roving hands and piercing eyes and half smug, half smitten smiles that do nothing to calm the erratic beat of his heart.

Nico lets his own body talk back in return, saying the hundreds of things he’s kept bottled inside in the time they’ve been apart. _I’m so happy we’re together again,_ he says with his eyes, letting them gloss over with the overabundant joy that seems to have taken up permanent residence in his body. _I can’t believe we get to have this,_ he says with his face- splitting grin, feeling his heart get lifted up on the wings of exhilaration until it makes it hard for him to breathe. _I missed you so much,_ he says, almost repentant- with hands that seem to have taken it upon themselves to reacquaint his body with Will’s _._ As if he’d ever forget perfection in the first place.

And Will’s replies, running a cleansing course through Nico’s body that leaves him feeling light, weightless, _at home- I don’t know how I managed to live without you. I’m so happy you’re here. I wish we could be like this forever. I’m never letting go of you again. I missed you, I missed you, I missed you._

 _I love you,_ sighs Nico with his every pore, leaning unconsciously towards Will like he’s the sun and he’s just another poor planet stuck in orbit with no desire to leave.

 _I love you, too_ says Will with the equally drawn curve of his body- like _he,_ too, is being held in the most enjoyable of captivities.

And as the day finally fades into night, their lips meet again, creating sparks that burn so bright they put the wildest of fires to shame.

 


End file.
